


picture frames

by wantedyou



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Reddie, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform, but hates richie heckin tozier, stan is the softest gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedyou/pseuds/wantedyou
Summary: stanley is busy with school and taking photos. but bill is busy with baseball and crushing on beverly marsh.





	1. one

stanley uris loves to take photos, he always has. whether it be of birds, nature, or even richie tozier, he loves doing it. pictures express feeling through things that have already existed, unlike painting or drawing, to which you are creating something completely new. and stanley enjoys that, because everyone already knows that birds exist, but you can just express so much feeling and emotion throughout a picture with birds. maybe it's one bird, for many in a flock. or birds with their babies, the list just goes on. and that's just for birds, there are so many more options for showing great emotion in photography through things that have already been exposed to humans everywhere. it's different than the drawing that richie showed stanley last week, which was a picture of him as a turkey, with the caption "stan the bird man". and richie isn't very good at expressing emotion, but this is the least emotional thing stanley thought he has ever seen, because sure, it is unique, but it doesn't hold feeling like how stanley's own pictures do. 

stanley has been taking pictures with his friend mike, and they're in the forest. it's bitter, and stan regrets not bringing a jacket, because he hates jackets. they're just so messy and he hates the way they make his arms look rather wide. and don't you dare even bring up windbreakers, because there's no way in hell you're going to get stanley uris to wear a bright windbreaker, which would probably be eddie kaspbrak's and too small for him. because eddie kaspbrak is small and skinny and delicate and pale so stanley has no idea what his mindset was when he bought that fucking windbreaker. so stanley doesn't regret it that much, because mike hanlon is now holding on to stan's arm and keeping him vaguely warm. they've been wandering around for quite a bit now, and stanley has now grown impatient. he passes the thought through his mind of just going back to bill's house and taking pictures of the beauty that is the couple of him and beverly marsh. he knows the rest of the losers are there, because they always hang out at bill's house, just like how stanley always wears polos an tight jeans, habit, almost. like how eddie cuffs his jeans or richie bites his nails or bev smokes or ben wears sweatshirts. habit, habit is the losers going to bill denbrough's house, because his parents don't care what they do, because his parents don't pay attention. and stanley sometimes silently passes this thought around his mind, thinking of something to say, but ending with thinking "fuck you mr. and mrs. denbrough" every time. a habit.

"it's getting pretty dark, we should start to head back." mike says to stan, seeing as the sky is turning that red-orange-pink-purple color that it always does, and rubs his arm, like how he does when he's nervous. another habit. stanley uris begins to "bear hug" his camera and nods to mike, hoping he can see. they turn around, hoping they can find their way back. they begin to walk, in a helter-skelter manner as the sun sets and the moon rises, like a bat out of hell. after trusting that their feet won't trip over rocks or logs, they see a light. well, stan sees it first, because mike is too busy squinting his eyes and trying to see through almost pitch black darkness. 

"oh thank our lord and savior up above." mike comments when he sees the light, recognizing it to be the back of bill's house, and they both wonder why the porch light is on, for it is far too cold to be outside this late. wondering closer, stanley makes it out to be two fingures, and they're clutched together.

"oh my god." mike says this time, "oh my god, is that richie and eddie?" 

"what the fuck are they doing?" 

"i think..." he pauses and squinches his eyes so much that his eyes are almost closed, because they're not that close to the house, "i think they're . . . making out?" at this point, stanley chokes on air and almost starts to actually choke. mike leans over to whisper something in the shorter ones ear.

"take a picture, it'll last longer." 

"MIKE!" stanley practically screams, scaring supposedly richie and eddie into almost falling over, richie picking up his glasses to look at them in the dark.

"what the hell? i thought you two knew better than to watch two gays kissing instead of doing it yourselves." you can hear the disdain slip off richie's tongue as he spits the words out.

"how presumptuous of me, mike was just wondering if you two wanted to have a foursome with us." stan walks closer to the porch, now, stepping on and mike following. eddie is wearing those red shorts he always wears, pulling them down, afraid his legs are showing too much, which is extraneous because the shorts cannot go down any lower. no matter how many times eddie tries to cover his shivering legs, he cannot cover himself enough to be content. 

"the others here?" stan inquires, hoping it isn't just bill and bev in the hopefully warm house.

"if by 'the others' you mean the saddest love triangle ever, then yes. they're watching dead poets society." richie adjusts his coke bottle glasses and stanley immediately rushes to the door.

"we're gonna miss the part with knox at the party, come on asshole!" stan says, completely unaware of what part they're at, but he loves knox overstreet nonetheless. mike rolls his eyes and stanley opens the door, and mike follows his friend in. rushing past the kitchen and into the room where stanley knows the tv is. peeking around the corner, he sees they're at the part where knox calls chris, everyone crowding around him at the phone. stan mentally high fives himself and says, "hope you guys don't mind that i'm fashionably late for the best movie of all time."

"stan!" bill yells, his voice quiet, from next to beverly. he seems unusually happy to see him, and pats the seat next to him. stan thinks how he would be unhappy too if he had beverly marsh clinging onto him like how she is doing to bill right now. mike sits down next to ben, all of them greeting him as well. so now stan is watching his favorite movie, with his favorite people, while richie and eddie are making out outside, and his camera is hanging around his neck. and things are good, as they've been in stanley's life for a bit now. 

because his friends give him an escape from his parents, who love stan's grades for than they love him, but he has people who love him, not a lot, but who needs a lot of people loving you when you have the fucking losers' club?

* * * 

stanley uris is out the latin room door as soon as the bell rings, and he can faintly hear his good friend bill yelling his name from the french room. this doesn't cause stan to go faster, or slower, he just keeps walking. bill catches up to him quick, long legs holding a great advantage.

"stan, can i ask you s-something?" bill's voice is shaky from trying to catch up.

"shoot."

"do you think bev likes me?" stan knows what bill means, but asks what he does anyways. "like, do you think she'd say yes if i asked her out?"

"no one could turn you down, big bill." 

"i don't think that's true. there's a lot of people who'd turn me down."

"i wouldn't turn you down, billy. your face is too gorgeous to even be able to say no." stan says, using a different nickname this time and making the tips of bill's ears turn scarlet. 

"thanks. y-your's too." stan is at his locker now, bill turning to rest his shoulder on the locker next to stanley's. he takes the time to admire his jawline, and hair especially. curls flowing down like dark waves of water and mumbles you have beautiful hair.

"did you say something?"

"i- uh- i said your n-n-nose looks b-b-b-ih-ig, bye!" bill stutters out quickly, panicking and walking down the hallway to his next class.

stan smiles, knowing by how much that bill just stuttered that he said something embarrassing, but good. he truly hopes that his face isn't filling with a blush, because he has to sit next to richie next period. 

he makes his way down to english, sitting down in the third row next to richie. stanley writes down the homework before turning to his best friend, who is pushing his glasses up like always.

"talking to big bill again? or is your face just sunburnt?"

"it's low to think that i'm crushing over bill, but even lower to think that i go outside enough to get sunburnt."

"yeah, billiam is totally out of your league anyway, stanny." 

"says the one who likes eddie." stan smiles to himself, he got the last word in a conversation with his loud mouth of a best friend.

the rest of his classes fly by after that, and stanley soon finds himself at bill's house, once again, with all the losers. they're all sitting in the circle, bev on his left side, bill, eddie, mike, ben, and richie all the way on his right, respectively. 

"we're not playing your stupid truth-or-dare game again, bev!" eddie protests, knowing how dirty bev can make the truths and the dares.

"w-we have nothing else t-to play, eh-eh-eds!" 

"let's talk about our kinks!"

"richie!" mike says and starts to laugh uncomfortably." 

"it's not the wuh-wuh-worst idea he's ever h-had!"

"you guys are disgusting, let's just play truth or dare."

"stan's right, let's play it if we can't agree on anything else." the rest agree with ben and stan, playing the strange teenage game. 

later on in the game, stan is asked to tell who he'd do in their group of friends, to which he says "bill and mike, obviously" with no hesitation. richie starts to laugh his ass off, eddie looks uncomfortable, bill is looking very, very confused, and mike is smiling with his hands covering his face. 

"tell us why you– why you p-icked them." some of richie's words are broken apart because he's laughing so hard.

"y'all don't think strong men are hot? because i do." bev makes a weird sound when he says that, like she's trying not to break, and ben is laughing so hard that he's crying into her shoulder.

"that is the worst thing you have ever said." richie says, starting to calm down from his fit.

"i'm not a slut, but who knows."

"oh my guh-god." bill's face is full of red.

"stan, i think you broke him." mike leans over to pat him on the back. 

"we all know stan picked bill because we don't call him big bill for nothin'!" 

stan smirks and starts to bite the inside of his cheek. everyone calms down soon after that, and stanley hopes that bill knows that he was only half joking.

they're watching a movie later, one that stan isn't quite interested in. so, he says "hey, i'm going out to take pictures, anyone wanna join?" to which bill replies "me", after a few seconds. stanley grabs his camera off the kitchen island and walks out the screen door with bill beside him. stanley isn't wearing a jacket, again, but bill is wearing a red hoodie over a flannel that richie always teases him about. bill decides to ask stan right away about what happened.

"did you mean what you said?" bill says it so calm and so fast that his stutter doesn't interfere. bill hardly has a stutter around stanley.

"not really. fucking my friends doesn't really appeal to me." stan then smiles, looking over at bill, whose face has gotten a smile too.

"wuh-well, i'd be the one fuh-fucking you so–" 

"don't be so sure about that, billy." stan says, throwing bill a wink and walking off the porch. it's like stan could be charming without even trying, while bill was so awkward and embarrasses himself if he does anything. bill walks off after him.

"oh we'll see about t-that." he whispers to himself, before stanley yells at bill to hurry up.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited so there might be some flubs here n there ! also don't kill me but it gets a little angsty oops!

"stan, you're eating?" 

"you really want me to blow chunks all over my 80 year-old latin teacher tomorrow after i drink too much, and am very fucking hungover?" 

"fair enough." richie says, while stan goes back to eating, knowing how horrible it is to go to a teen party on an empty stomach. people shove drinks into your hands, pressuring you to drink it, without knowing what it is. stan has learned that throughout his short years in high school, that eating before hand and drinking water after is good if you want to keep your organs in your body. 

"why do we go to these, it's such a cliche." mike mutters and rolls down the window.

"gosh, mike, that's what i've been wondering since freshman year." stan is done eating now, looking out the window behind mike, who is sitting 'shotgun'. 

"if only we knew why." eddie moves his gaze to richie, who the losers already know is already dragging them to these parties. 

"oh lighten up, eds. it's like you have a stick up your ass."

"oh, i'll put a stick up your ass." 

"kinky."

"shut up!"

"oh i will when you put that stick up my ass, eddie my love."

"oh my fuck, just get out of my car before i beat you with my shoes." bev has parked in front of the house, planning on sleeping in her car during the party. she's never been one for parties, but is up for one if someone really wants her there (it's usually richie, who drags her in and dances with her all night).

eddie scoots put the door first, richie following, who waved goodbye and remembers what bev always says before they go into parties: "don't get too drunk or take a drug if you don't know what it is."

stan walks in with mike and ben at his sides, wondering how anyone in here can stand the smell of sweat and the loud music that is already making stan's head hurt so much he cringes. and don't get it mixed up, stanley uris is definitely not uptight. he does not walk around and act like there's a stick up his ass, and he does not boss people around. stanley just hates richie with his entire soul for dragging him to this stupid fucking party. but he decides "whatever", and grabs the first drink someone he doesn't know offers him. 

"surprisingly" one drink becomes three (or was it four?) and stan is soon dancing with eddie, while bill talks to a girl in the corner, who is getting suspiciously close to him, not like he minds. because from what bill knows, he's not gay, and finds women greatly attractive. soon, bill finds himself with his hands on her waist, while she whispers phrases into his ear. bill glances over to where he can see stan dancing, his curls not as neat as when he walked in, but definitely not looking like richie's. 

bill kisses her, moving his hands to her face and bending down because of how tall he is. bill grabs onto the girl's hair as they make out sloppily, as disgusting as that sounds. he kisses her neck and collarbone, so high off adrenaline to care about anything or anyone. especially stan, who is bumping hips with people around him as he sways back and forth. he's near the point of no return, where soon he might blackout and have no control over his actions at all. 

hoping to get a water, stan stumbles out of the crowd and near the kitchen, where he sees bill, still playing tonsil tennis and still slamming his hips against a girl he thinks might be in his english class. he does his best to do a wolf whistle, the best anyone can do while almost blackout drunk. and bill stops sucking face to look at him, his lips purple and cheeks flushed and two hickies on his neck close to his ear.

"big bill.." stan hiccups, "gets off a good one!" bill wonders through his drunk haze when stan started acting like richie when drunk. stanley salutes to him, almost running into the door frame into the kitchen when he turns around. 

"i-i've gotta go." bill breaks apart from the girl he's been drunkily making out with to go see what stan's doing. when going into the kitchen, he sees stanley trying to look for a cup it seems, but settling with a bowl instead and filling it up with tap water. 

"stan?"

"yeah?"

"wanna dance?"

stan hesitates, but puts the bowl that would help with his hangover down nonetheless. bill takes stan's hand, knowing if it was the other way around, stan would be stumbling to find out where to plant his feet on the ground.

they dance for awhile, singling along to the song, stan playing air instruments during most of the songs, and during one he goes too hard while playing air guitar, so hard his head hurts. 

bill looks away for a second, but stan reaches up to grab bill's face, and turns it so that they're facing one another. and even though his mind is telling him to stop, and he can faintly hear henry bowers shouting mean things at him, stanley stands on the tips of his toes, and pulls bill down by the shirt to kiss him. they stumble back, and bill actually kisses stanley mutually before pushing off him and yelling:

"get off me! wah-what thuh-thuh-thuh-the huh-huh-hell?!"

his stutter is so prominent in the second sentence, but stanley doesn't catch up on this through his horrible drunk thoughts. 

"billiam, i–"

"don't..." bill has tears in his eyes that he blinks away before stan or anyone else can see. they've gotten a few peoples' attention, but hopefully no one saw them kiss. "...don't call me t-that. and– and d-don't talk tuh-to me y-y-you fuh-fuh-fuh-f—"

stan is so taken aback by bill's drunk words, and has multiple tears cruising down his freckles and red cheeks. 

"shut up, bill denbrough. you're taking like richie and henry bowers's lovechild." and with that, stan pushes bill and multiple people that have grouped around them to make his way to the door. he has to get out of here. 

he stumbles down stairs and across the lawn to bev's car, just like he has done before when bill held his hand and pulled him into a dance he thought was full of hope. he taps on the class of the red van, waking bev who was sleeping. 

"i need y-you to drive me home." stan is scared that if he says anymore he'll break. he's like a house of cards, one bump or blow or movement and he could fall apart, and he won't be able to put himself back together, because he's just a little card in the mist of many, and the person who first put him together has abandoned him. that person is bill denbrough. 

"stan? are you okay?" bev seems completely awake despite just being woken up by a stan in distress.

"just drive me home. drive me home please, bevvie." it's like stan is pleading for his life, and if he doesn't plead hard enough, his head will get cut off or he'll be put on fire. 

"get in." she starts her van, while stan opens the passenger door and gets in. 

"god," stan starts to cry so hard he's hiccuping, "i'm such an idiot."

"if you're an idiot then everyone else on earth is fucked. especially me." bev looks over at stan, trying to cheer him up but obviously failing. "do the others know that you wanted you leave."

"bill probably does."

"why only bill? did something happen?"

"i kissed him bev." stan breaks into more tears, crying so much that he can't wipe them with a dust without just spreading them around. 

"you what?"

"i kissed him bev. god, fuck, damnit, i love him s-so much. he freaked out on me and called me a..." stan can't find how to let the word slip off his tongue. the horrible, horrible word that one of his best friends in the entire world at almost said to him. was going to say to him. "...a– a—"

"stan, honey, just spit it out."

"i can't." bev pulls up to his house, and stan offers a broken smile. "thanks for the ride." he says and gets out, shutting the door and waving goodbye. 

stan walks up to his front door, and he can't stop thinking. it's the worst word anyone has ever almost called him. it's worse than anything henry and his goons has ever done to him, shoving books out of his hands, and beating him up for being jewish or that his father is a rabbi or that he has good grades or that he has ocd or that he's part of a group of LOSERS! that he calls friends. because it was done by bill.

bill, whose open minded and polite and the baseball star. whose straight and has the biggest crush on beverly marsh. bill, whose tall, has a great smile, beautiful eyes, and is literally the prettiest boy he's ever fucking seen in his entire existence. 

bill denbrough, whose the love of his life. 

bill denbrough, who just broke stanley uris's big, yet delicate and already broken heart.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited again ahhh sorry!!

stan woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, but luckily no urge to puke his guts out. 

he remembers, loud music, and dancing with bill. but his memory only goes to when he was playing air drums to africa by toto. he'll just ask bill at school today, he decides.

he feels that his pillow is wet, like he's been crying. this doesn't surprise stan, he tends to get emotional when drunk. standing up, stanley makes his way to the bathroom, opening the cabinet, and fishing though it for a painkiller. finding it, he fills up a disposable cup with water, and takes the pill. 

he suddenly feels disgusting in his clothes, like he didn't change out of them last night, which is strange. something must've happened last night, stan thinks to himself again. 

confused and disgusted, stan dresses in a sweater and the usual jeans. he does his normal morning routine, the same way he does it everyday, hearing the birds outside. he wishes he could take pictures, but it's too dark to take photos. 

stanley waits outside for bill, but he doesnt come at his normal time. maybe he's just sick? they did go to a party yesterday, and bill was definitely wasted, or close to it. he swings his leg over his bike anyways, having to pedal a little harder than usual because of how he waited for bill. getting there and walking to the bike racks, he sees bill's car drive into the lot. 

bill quickly parks his car while stan is chaining his bike to the rack. bill walks past him, head down.

"what was that?" stan half-yells at him.

"luh-like you don't re-remember." bill opens the door, not holding it open for stanley. he truly doesn't remember, but he figures he'll try to ask bev, if something happened she definitely drove him home.

stan wishes he has pockets to shove his hands in right now. but instead, he grabs onto the strap of his backpack and walks to his locker, which bev already happens to be standing at. he opens it, grabbing 3 books and turning to bev.

"you doing okay?" the red head cards a hand through her hair. 

"did i do something last night that i'll regret immensely when you tell me?"

"yeah." bev grinds her teeth, something she does when nervous. stan gives her a look that just shouts damnit bevvie! just tell me already! and she complies.

"you came to my van cryinng last night. apparently you kissed bill and he freaked out about it. then you ranted about how you love him so much and how pretty he is on the way home. but he called you something that you couldn't bring your drunk self to repeat?" 

"oh my god. ohmygodohmygodohmyGOD!" stanley's eyes are worried and so are his eyebrows. his voice is watery and if he says anymore he might break into tears. he shuts his locker and runs off to first period. this might just be the worst day of his life. 

luckily, he makes it through his morning classes and it is now lunch. but that means he has to face bill. he sits down, all of the others already there. it's a minute before stan is able to find his voice.

"hey bill, can i talk to you privately?" he says to the boy across from him.

"if y-you want tuh-tuh-to say something, you can suh-uh-ay it right he-here."

"ok, i will big bill," he emphasizes richie's nickname for him, "everybody, i, stanley uris, kissed bill. i kissed him and he called me a f----t. enjoy your lunch, asshole." stanley takes his salad that is covered in ranch dressing and throws it at bill's face. he walks out of the cafeteria. bill is stunned, and looks slightly sad. 

"you're a dickhead, you know that right?" richie adjusts his glasses and stands up, the tips of his ears red with anger and stress. he walks out too, hoping stan isn't too far down the hallway now.

"how would you feel if bev did that to you?" eddie snaps. "what if you kissed bev and she said 'get the hell off of me!'? nice job having friends after this, t'es rien qu'un petit connard!" eddie's been taking french too, and there's way worse he could've said than that. bev gets up with eddie too, as if you say yeah! eddie's right, you are an asshole! 

so it's just salad faced bill, mike and ben left at the table. they aren't the type to get mad easily, or at all. 

"you really fucked up, dude. clean yourself up, and apologize to stan and the rest of us when you've learned how to treat people, okay? come on, ben." mike and ben walk out together, leaving bill alone. he did really fuck up, he knows that. he's so confused, though.

how could someone so beautiful like stan like him? he's a tall, lanky, white boy, who plays baseball and makes mediocre jokes sometimes. and he loves beverly marsh! the most beautiful women bill'd ever met.

outside, stan and richie shared a cigarette, and stan never smokes.

"thanks, you guys." stan says, taking a long drag and passing it back to richie. 

"stan, bud, you okay? you never smoke." mike says, still next to ben. 

"just great! it's just the crush that i've had since before middle school called me a f-----t! that's just great!" stan fakes happiness as he smiles wider than the others have ever seen him smile.

"stanny, i saw bill, he was stuttering so much he couldn't have meant it." says eddie, anxiousness laced into his words. 

"eds is right. bill has never stuttered every word, and he hardly stutters at all when drunk." 

stanley inhales the smoke, "maybe you guys are right. i can't forgive him that easily, though." and he exhales. 

"i told him to apologize when he learns his to treat others."

"i called him an asshole in french." 

"i called him a dickhead." 

"thanks again. i feel kinda bad for throwing salad at him." stan smiles genuinely for the first time all day. he's thankful for his friends.

minus bill denbrough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t'es rien qu'un petit connard is french for you really are an asshole


End file.
